


【好預兆|CA】無題

by anderson_hamilton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson_hamilton/pseuds/anderson_hamilton
Summary: 末日後的晚上
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	【好預兆|CA】無題

時間：末日後的8小時  
◎  
「再說一次我們要做什麼？」拉斐爾已經頂著克羅里的外表，墨鏡被摘下放到一邊，雙手捧著熱巧克力，蛇眼因為紅絲絨蛋糕滿足的瞇成一條。

「我們死定了。」惡魔坐在小沙發上，換了幾個姿勢都不舒服，柔軟的臉頰肉在他手裡揪成一團，眉心擠在一起。  
上半身前傾的姿勢讓他清楚感覺到小腹上那塊軟肉正在擠壓著內臟，同時絲質襯衫過度服貼，勒得他想把皮帶丟進地獄的火湖，還有格子領結，那也不該存在火湖以外的任何地方。

「別用我的臉擺出享受的表情，你會害我上天堂。」克羅里衝著天使發怒，從拉斐爾手裡搶走熱巧克力和僅剩的一塊蛋糕，換上滿滿一杯葡萄酒的靈魂，白蘭地。

拉斐爾托住酒杯，單手勾在木椅的椅背上，穿著皮鞋的腳在古董茶几上交叉，他偏頭看向克羅里，挑起眉毛抿唇，想了想，替自己模仿的克羅里加上一句台詞，「讓我來引誘你去吃一些很棒的生蠔。」  
克羅里知道天使從來不會被他的毒牙嚇到，即使他頂著對方的臉把嘴扳開成180度也不會，反正他就是要變成幾秒鐘的伊甸園毒蛇，再躺回沙發上，以示不滿。

◎

當你已經知道未來的時候，就會很自然的覺得一切順利，就像所有天使都相信七個號角響起之後，天啟四騎士會為他們帶來一場戰爭，最終天使們會殲滅所有的惡魔一樣。  
末日當然和平安喜樂相去甚遠，但是因為他們都相信披著神榮耀的天使會得着勝利，於是那些為末日犧牲的人事物也就不足掛齒。  
雖然拉斐爾偶爾也會思考現實要如何經過他的行為推演到已知的未來，但是是以一種緩慢悠閒的步調來實踐，就像他和克羅里用硬幣來決定誰來負責彼此的工作，只要結果好，過程其實不太重要。既然阿格妮絲的預言可以帶他們躲過死刑，那麼阿茲拉斐爾認為克羅里的擔心只是出於惡魔的暴躁天性而已。

不過交換身份是一種難得的經驗，他指了指被克羅里沒收的蛋糕，「你也該吃一點，全天界都知道阿茲拉斐爾沒辦法拒絕紅絲絨蛋糕，你現在是我了。」  
  
拉斐爾不知道自己的喉嚨也可以發出那麼低沉的聲音，或是做出扭曲的表情，或是對著一塊蛋糕豎起中指，尤其是把蛋糕連著盤子一起扔進火爐。  
克羅里頂著他的臉全都做了一遍，然後在用白酒漱口的時候從喉嚨擠出兩句話  
"I only do this for you! "並威嚇的亮出毒牙和蛇信，"I hate your cake. "

這麼說吧，那晚阿茲拉斐爾知道了不少克羅里的個人信息，其中最快能用上的一條，是克羅里可以接受巧克力的味道。


End file.
